


Recovery-Michael/Jeremy

by william_is_smelly420



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Ending, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Relationship, Gaslighting, Grooming, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, No Happy Ending Fest, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Rape Recovery, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Suicide Attempt, This fic gets really fucking dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_is_smelly420/pseuds/william_is_smelly420
Summary: He sighed,"I want to be with just,,,,do you think you can wait until I get away from him and you can have all of me",he says.***After years of abuse William was sure Michael would stay with him,he did allow Michael to be with Jeremy until high school .Michael on the other hand,conflicted and unsure of his feelings towards his father's wants to leave,want to be with and stay with Jeremy,the only one whoever made him feel safe. But,he grew up loving William and he was fearful for harm coming to his siblings so he will love William until he can escape...if he ever truly gets yo escape from William's grasps and manipulative behavior
Relationships: Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald, Michael Afton/William Afton | Dave Miller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Disgusting shit that reminds me humans are horrid





	Recovery-Michael/Jeremy

**Author's Note:**

> There explicit rape and sex in this fic,leave if you don't like that stufd😜

Micheal was sick today and had to stay home,he was on the couch with William who was taking care of him. William smiled as he kissed Michael on the head. Michael has and will always be his favorite child. Michael smiled at him back and curled up next to him on the couch. He was wearing just short shorts and a sweater,looked like he was only wearing the sweater. William had to cross his legs to hide his hard on. Michael was so cute and pretty,he had dark brown hair and medium black skin and bright green eyes and always seem to be blushing. He has such a small young face,which isn't a surprise he is 8 year old.

He knew it was wrong to be into his little boy. He pulled Michael onto his lap and patted him on the head. "You're a good kid", William whispers,rocking Michael making sure his son's ass rubed against his hard on. Michael didn't seem to notice and coutined watching the movie. 

"Your lap is boney",Michael says,he was clearly tired and sick. He moved around a lot,until he gave up and just sat on William's lap letting his boner poke into him. He wasn't aware what it was in his sick and exhausted state. William let out a whine and started grinding against Michael,"mhm?"Michael went as William started going faster.

"Dad?"he asked, looking up at him with his small young and round face. William swallowed hard,"I'm sorry just,I can't help it,that's just how my body reacts whenever you move around,it's natural",William lied,he could feel his face warm up. "Just let it happen,you won't get hurt",William mummers,kissing him on the head,"You trust me right?"he asked.

Michael nodded,"yeah,what will make you ...calm?"he asked, William sighed and pulled Michael close to him before undoing his pants and sliding his boner between Michael's thighs. Michael seemed even more confused,he coughed a little,William petted him on the head.

"Here",William says as he reached over to the coffee table to grab Michael some cough syrup. He made sure to give Michael a bit too much. Michael accepted the spoonful,trusting his father whole heartily. William hummed and kissed him,still keeping his boner between Michael's thigh. 

Michael closed his eyes,"I'm ..mhn tired",Michael says,leaning into William. William nodded,"You just took your medicine",William chuckled,"just sleep".

"What,,,what about you?"Michael asked,barely able to keep his eyes open. He was sure the medication didn't react this fast but he was too tired to give it much thought. He rested his head and fell asleep. William finally exposed himself fully as Michael was dead asleep. He used Michael's thighs to pleasure himself,moving then up and down with his cock between them.

He moaned softly as he continued moving Michael's thighs,feeling himself twitch and watched as his pre-cum run down onto Michael's thighs. William kissed his sleeping son on the head,"mhmm mikey~",he whispered as he cummed. It got onto Michael's little thighs and shirt and face. 

The little boy whined in his sleep and started to move around,William started to pet him on head,"shh~it's alright",he whispered,laying Michael onto the couch. He kissed Michael's slightly opened mouth and moaned,he wanted to do so much more to his sweet little boy. William rubbed himself against Michael's crotch who started twitching his sleep and whining. 

William kissed him again,Michael's eyes slightly opened as he looked up at his dad. He felt his shirt where there was cum on it. He lifted up his hand and looked at the substance with curiosity,before looking back at William who was smiling down at him.

Michael looked down at himself and saw what his father was doing,"d-dad?"he stuttered out,he couldn't help but blush at seeing his father exposed. "Shh~Mikey,my baby,it's alright",William mummered,kissing Michael again who tried to pull away. William gripped his arms and pinned him down,"let daddy do what he wants to~",he says,softly biting Michael's lip and forcing his tounge into his mouth. 

Michael whined but couldn't fight back in his feverish state. He let William explore his mouth and rub up against himself. William pulled back for a bit,"such a good boy,Mikey,you are my good little boy",he says,before forcing Michael onto his hands and knees on the couch. Michael was even more confused and grossed while also trying not to fall back asleep. He was tired and worn out and just whined and closed his eyes as he felt his father's cock touch his bottom lip. 

"Open up",William says,in such a kind and gentle voice. Michael did,William slid his cock half way into Michael's mouth,stopping and not going to far so he doesn't choke the poor kid.

"Love you Mikey~",William says,softly petting Michael's hair,"Just stay calm,let daddy use your body~",he whispers,before getting a slight grip on Michael's hair. Michael wanted to move away,to flinch and hide,but he just closed his eyes. His body felt odd and started to just go along with it. 

William started moving his head back and forth,gripping his hair way too tightly. Michael felt a few tears run down his face and even some snot. It was gross,but he just kept his eyes closed as his father spreaded his virgin lips. William started moving faster and faster and going deeper into his mouth,sometimes touching the back of Michael's throat.

"If you want this over with I suggest you start doing something",William says,clearly annoyed by Michael just moving his head back. Michael whined and started actually swallowed around his cock and moved his tounge around. Running it under William's cock and feeling it twitch in his mouth.

This wasn't so bad,kinda enjoyable but it also was hard to breath and he was tired. "You're such a good kid and you're good at getting head",William says,Michael whined,his cheeks were burning and he liked the praise but this felt gross. William moaned softly as he starred pick up some more pace,he wanted to just start shoving himself fully into Michael's mouth and force him to deep throat but didn't want to make Mikey too upset. 

He was fine with the state Mikey was in now and couldn't help but smile slightly as he moved his hips back and forth,listening to Michael's small sobs and whines."mikey~",he whispered before without any warning he cummed into Michael's mouth,holding his head and making him swallow it all. 

He finally pulled himself out of Michael's mouth who just flopped onto the couch. William pulled back up his own boxers and pants and sat next to Michael. Michael was touching his lips,whining. He had gotten some cum on his chin and lips. William leaned over and kissed him on the lips cleaning the fun off of his small lips. 

****

Michael sighed as his father laughed,it's been years since the couch incident and a few more that followed that he just couldn't forget. He knew his father was attracted to him. He had told William years ago that he forgive him and that he knew his father was only acting in his feelings and loneliness.

Michael whined and leaned onto his father who froze. "Dad",Michael says,"Can I tell you something?"he asked,sitting back up. 

William nodded ,"anything,my little boy", He answers,Michael tried not to flinch at the nickname. Michael smiled,"I think..Im gay",he was planning on telling him this sooner but everytime he would simply remeber the accidents.William nodded,"nice,,um do you have any guys your interested in?"he asked,clearly unsure what to say.

Michael shook his head,"not really,there is Jeremy but he is only into guys was experience",Michael mummers the last part knowing his father heard him. He was tempted to take advantage of his father's feelings,he didn't feel the same but still ,he wanted some kind of experience plus,William wasn't ugly and Michael knew he wasn't small. 

Michael was blushing,"and umm I know you umm,like could you show me some things?"he asked,clenching his fist together. William nodded and placed a hand on his cheek. "You want me to teach you how to kiss?"he asked,looking Michael in the eyes. Michael nodded,his heart beating.

William smiled and kissed him on the lips,"sit on my lap",he whispers,Michael whined and climbed onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around William's waist and kissed back. 

William hummed,"you're going to need a lot of practice",he says,kissing Michael again. Michael whined and nodded,"Am I bad at kissing?"he asked,looking at his father.

William chuckled,"You are",he says,kissing Michael again,roughly and biting on his lip. Michael whined and opened his mouth,letting his father into his mouth and started moving tounge with William,whining and moaning. Michael gripped the back of William shirt tightly and started grinding his hips on William. 

William pushed him onto the couch not stopping,Michael wrapped his legs around him and cotuined grinding against him,feeling his father get rock hard. "Daddy~",he whined,pulling back,as William started grinding back."daddy,oh fuck,daddy~",he whimpered,any slight movement making him go crazy. William chuckled and kissed him on the neck,he then bit onto it and Michael moaned loudly,"mhm~",Michael whined. 

"You're so sensitive~",William teased,as he felt down to Michael's pants,undoing them. Michael whined as his father pulled his briefs and pants down. "You're,,,small",William says,touching Michael's small cock that twitch in response. Michael whined in response and looked away. He was only 4.8 inches,he has measured himself more than once. William started to stroke it slowly,"oh~",Michael moans as he started to move his hips back and forth. He doesn't even remember pulling away from William or anything,it was happening all at once. 

William kept at a slow pace,just moving his hand up and down and sometimes rubbing his thumb across his tip,watching as Michael whimpered and moaned and thrusted his hips desperately. "Daddy~",he moaned,his cock had pre-cum leaking out of it and getting all over William's hand. William leaned down and kissed the top and licked it,Michael screamed and cummed. 

"O-oh fuck I didn't mean to,,,cum,,I",Michael while face was burning as he sat up. William licked the cum of his hand,"You're fine",William says,petting Michael on the head. Michael whined and it kinda felt like he was 10 again,he shivered a little but ignored it,this time was actually fun. 

"Do you want to do more?"William asked,looking at Michael. Michael shooked his head,"I'm not ready for that",he mummers,as he pulled back up his boxers and pants. He was shaking a little and just baffled by this. William smiled and kissed him again,Michael kissed back. "T-thank for the help",he says.

****

Michael sat on his knees in front of William who was on the couch. He kissed William's cock through his pants and smiled up at William. Jeremy and him had started dating,Jeremy was surprised by how good at kissing he was. Michael has been practicing a whole lot with William. 

William petted him on the head,something Michael would usually get unenevred by has grown as a sort of form of affection. Michael smiled and undid William's pants, pulling them down slowly and taking in everything. He was used to just making out with William and William sometimes jerking him off and grinding on him. 

Michael froze and moved away. William looked at him worried, "you okey",he asked. Michael shook his head no and crawled onto William's lap. "I..I want to but….i don't think I can do anything here since...the accident",Michael mummers,hiding his face in William's neck,feeling him poke into him. 

"Want to go to my bedroom?"William asked,Michael modded, he wasn't sure if that was a good idea. Something about that seemed too intimate,too much like they were lovers . William carried him to the bedroom and laid him on the bed. 

"You know I'm sorry for everything",William says,crawling over him. Michael nodded,"I know,you think I would be letting you do any of this if I thought I'll of you?"Michael askes looking at him,William went silent and just kissed him. 

"So you love me?"William asked,kissing Michael again. 

Michael closed his eyes,"I-I'M don't know,I love you as my father but,I don't know if I love you more",Michael answered,William whined and looked down at him,a hint of sadness in his eyes.Michael kissed him,"in sorry,dad",he whispered,William breathed in softly. 

He kissed Michael back,"You don't need to love me back,you don't need to do anything for me",William says,moving down and kissing Michael's neck. He sucked down on it softly before moving over to Michael's soft ,there was already a mark from Jeremy.

"Your boyfriend did this?"William asked,licking it softly. "Yes",Michael says,William licked it again and then bit down harshly and started to suck on it. He bit down as hard as possible digging his teeth into Michael's neck,small droplets of blood started to run down his neck. William licked the blood up. 

"Daddy~that h-hurts~",he says,gripping onto the bed sheet. William bit another spot,repating the same step and now Michael was bleeding in to different spots. "Dad,how do I explain these?"he asked,touching his neck. William smiled,"tell anyone who question these your daddy did it~",he says,removing his own shirt. 

"Here,try biting me,for practice of course",William says,Michael punched him softly in the arm before he climbed onto William's lap and started kissing his neck. "C'mon,just bit it,kiddo",William says. He could tell Michael was nervous. 

Michael bit gently on his neck,careful not to hurt him to much. Leaving only a small hickie,something his father taught him. He than started to try and bit harder but still being careful not to hurt him. He didn't manage to get any blood and just pulled back and sighed. "I don't want to hurt you",Michael sighed,and kissed him on the neck.

William petted him on the head,"that fine,I don't want you to do anything you don't want to",William says,kissing him on the head,"You're such a good boy". Michael hummed happily and curled up into William's lap.

"I love you",Michael muttered,William looked down at him,"I want you and I love you,more than I want to",he confessed,small tears running down his face as he kissed William on the lips.

William laid him down next to him,"Do you want to be with me?"William asked,Michael nodded,locking their fingers together. William smiled,"I want to be with you",William says,kissing Michael over and over keeping their hands together.

********

William Smiled and wrapped his arms around Michael as Lizze and Kenny ate the breakfast Michael made. "You're like a wife ,I want to marry you one day"William says,kissing him on the neck. Michael rolled his eyes,"don't you think Kenny and Liz will be weirded out with us getting married?"Michael asked. William shrugged,"I don't care",he says,kissing Michael again.

Michael heart was beating,"I need to start heading to school,you got the kids?"Michael asked,kissing William back. William nodded and let go,he knew Michael needed time to adjust to whatever the fuck they were. 

"Bye",Michael says,kissing him on the cheek,the kids not seeming to care. Michael left and headed right to school. He was shaking a little,as he sat in his car once he got to school. "Fuck fuck fuck",Michael says,hitting his dashboard. Was in love with William,did he have feelings for his father? Was that why he had been letting William touch and kiss him and last night they got so close to doing so much more. 

He swallowed and grumbled,why did he feel this way? He was into William,he did want William to fuck him and kiss him and love him but what William did to him when he was a child. He didn't even understand what they were doing,he wasn't sure of this was love or something else.

Michael grabbed his bag and got out if the car,he was wearing a button up shirt and sweater over it to help hide the bite marks. He walked to one if the bathrooms and splashed water into his face. He sighed,what the fuck was wrong with him? 

*****

He meet up with Jeremy at lunch and asked him to go with his car with him. Michael and him were sitting in the back,kissing roughly and desperately. 

"Mikey~",Jeremy says,leaning back and letting Michael climbed on top of him. Michael kissed him and started to frown. Jeremy pulled back,"what's wrong?"he asked. Michael sighed,"I need to tell you something",he was looking down. 

Jeremy sat up,"ok,tell me",Jeremy says,kissing him on the cheek. Michael nodded and took off his sweater and then undid his unbutton. "M-my father left these on me last night,,,"Michael says,"I let him..I mean I didn't stop so I don't know",he confessed and leaned into Jeremy. "I don't know how to feel about him",he says. 

Jeremy rubbed his back,"I'm sorry",he mummers."Do you want to talk about it?"he asked.Michael shook his head,"no",he says,rubbing his face onto Jeremy's chest. 

He kissed Michael on the head,"does he do that often?"he asked. 

Michael sat up and sighed,he started explaining the accidents and then William teaching how to kiss and then everything that happened last night. Well he didn't mention him saying he wanted to be with William. He didn't want to make Jeremy upset and he wasn't sure if his words were true.

Jeremy just stared at him,"That terrible...I'm sorry Mikey",he says,rubbing his cheek gently. Michael smiled and kissed him,"I feel bad about it",he mummers.

"You didn't do anything wrong",Jeremy says,Jeremy kissed him on the cheek.Michael hummed and hugged him,"want to skip?"he asked.

"Fuck Yeah ",Jeremy says.

*****

Michael arrived home,William was waiting for him,"Mikey?"he asked as Michael flopped onto the couch. William walked over and sat next to him,he gripped Michael's face roughly,"why are you home so late",he asked,looking down at him.

Michael swallowed,"Was hanging out with Jeremy,want on a date",he answered. William smiled,"did you use anything I taught you",he says,kissing Michael,Michael could taste the beer on his lips.

William looked off,he always was different when he was drunk. Mean and rough, William pressed his hand into Michael's throat. "Daddy,did I do something wrong?"he asked, William leaned down and kissed him. "Oh Mikey,I hate you don't love",he says,gripping Michael's throat,cutting his ability to breathe. Michael whimpered,"daddy,I'm sorry",he whines,tears running down his face. "I love you,daddy ,I do",he says,gripping at William's big hands around his small slender throat.

This wasn't the first time William has done this. Michael knew how to calm him down,"daddy,don't worry I lovr,just please stop",he says. William let go,looking down at him,kissing him again,Michael kissed back and wrapped his arms around William. "Go to bed,daddy",Michael whispers,"I love you",he mummers.William looked down at him,he started to pet Michael on the head.

"Come on,let's go to bed",he says,patting William's face. William whined. He got off of Michael and wobble his way to the room with Michael following him.

Michael laid him down and tucked him in before he laid down next to him. "Good night I love you daddy",Michael whispers, kissing him on the cheek.

*****

It's been a few months since him and Jeremy had that talk. Michael and William had been growing even more and more. 

William had started taking Michael out on dates and even got the younger two to start calling Michael "mom". Michael didn't mind it, actually kinda liked this treatment sure he was 16. Michael hummed happily as he finished buttoning up his hair and fixing up his hair. 

William was taking him out again,Michael liked these dates they had. Sometimes William would even bring some of his friends from work and they all thought of Michael as his father's lover. They had no clue William had an eldest son,they thought of Michael's younger siblings as Michael's kids. 

William came into the room and wrapped his arms around Micheal and held up a small box. Michael hummed and smiled,"hello daddy",he says,as William kissed him in the check. "What's that?"he asked as William opened the small box.

It was a ring,William was already wearing a matching one. It was a small gold ring with a small green jewel. "For you,I'm taking you to one of my buddie's restaurant",he says,kissing Michael.

Michael turned around,"propose to me first",he says. William blushed, his bright green eyes looking away. Michael kissed him and William dropped to his knees. 

He grabbed one of Michael's hands and squeezed it,"Michael,my sweetheart,will make me the happiest man and marry me?"he asked,his face was burning. Michael cupped it looking into lies and then pressing a kiss against his dark brown skin. "I will",he says,kissing William on the head. 

"Let's go to the restaurant",William says,putting the ring on Michael's finger. Michael smiled and hugged him,"Let's go baby",he whispers into William's ear. 

****

They arrived at the restaurant, it was a 4 star place and super fancy over all. William and him got set at a table further away from most people. They chatted for a while,until the waiter came and oh god.

It was Jeremy,Jeremy was there waiter. Michael froze up just as a man walked by him and greeted William. Jeremy took his and William's order and gestures for Michael to go to the bathroom with him.

Michael excused himself and waited until Jeremy appeared. "Heard your dad has a fiance",Jeremy snapped,"his name is Michael",he grabbed Michael's hand with the ring on it. "What the hell is going in with you and him,first you tell me he's a monster then he starts taking you out in dates and leaving hickies on you and fucking you and you like it".

Michael flinched and looked away,"He's bad but he's not that bad and is nice",Michael stuttered out. 

"Are you in love with him,what about me,I'm your fucking boyfriend and he's your dad",Jeremy asked,his whole face was red. 

Michael stepped back a little,he wasn't sure how to answer. "I love you,I love you so much",Michael says,"I love you more than him just,,,"he was shaking now and sat on the ground. 

"I love you just William,I'm not sure how to feel about him,he is manipulate yet sweet",Michael says,trying not to smile at the thought of his dad. He sighed,"I want to be with just,,,,do you think you can wait until I get away from him and you can have all of me",he says.

Jeremy drummed his hand on one of the sinks. "I can wait",He says,"I'm sorry for getting angry,just,I'm jealous",he went up to Michael and hugged him. He kissed Michael on the cheek,"I love you too,be safe".

"I will don't worry Jerebear",he hugged him back and kissed him on the head. "I should go back",he says, pulling back. Jeremy placed a hand on Michael's neck,"I should too",Jeremy says,kissing Michael. 

"See you later",Michael whispered,kissing him on the cheek. Jeremy waved bye before they both parted ways. 

The night was normal,a bit odd and Jeremy and Michael couldn't help but glance and smiled at each other. Michael felt kinda bad,a part of him wanted to be with William and he wanted to be with Jeremy.


End file.
